Arvird Autumn
He is my special tribute from District 11. He was made by ViniciusdeAssis1999. Arvird is my first dual victor! Arvird's Information Name: Arvird Autumn District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Arvird is a nice and sweet little boy. He always smiles and he likes to make a shy joke sometimes. When he considers a person as a friend, this person is really his friend, because it is hard to happen when Arvird meets a person. He loves the animals and every single thing that is alive. Fishs, dogs, cats, dolphins, turtles, birds, cows, mouses, bats, every animal in the world. Arvird is shy when he meets strangers, and he talks really low in these situations. Arvird knows that everybody likes him, so it is not a hard mission ask for some food to the animals. Her mother, Areia, hates his life style and she says that if he wants to play with animals, he will be a poor person in the future. But Arvird does not care. He cares about the animals, and just this. Backstory: Arvird has the past that everybody asks to God. He born in one of the richest families in the whole district eleven. His adoptive mother, Areia, was the head nurse in the hospital of their district and Arvird born in one of the births that Areia made in the Nursery of District Eleven. His real mother rejected him, because she has no money to take care of Arvird. He born with no problems, one of the perfect births that Areia usually likes to made. Areia, in that time, has no boyfriends or any male able to take care of Arvird and she decided that she will be a single parent. She will be the father and mother of Arvird. He grew up in Areia's family that is rich and with many kids playing around. Arvird always considered his cousins as his little brothers, because he knows that Areia will not have another children. When he completed ten years old, he found a little cat playing next to the fence of the district eleven and he started to play with the cat. Suddenly, the cat ran away and it found the electric fence. The body of the cat was burned alive and Arvird's best friend, for few hours but it was a friend, has died in front of Arvird's eyes. Then, Arvird started to take care of the animals, always playing with them. Then, he went to the forest sometimes and he surprises the hunters with his bow and arrow. His dream is build a special place just for wild dogs and other animals, but it is impossible because Areia hates animals. He wants to win, because with the money he will be able to build a place for his animals. Appearance: Height: 5'2 Weapon: Arvird has just two weapons that he can manage very well. The first one is the throwing knifes, since he can throw things with ease. The other weapon is the bow and arrow, because he saves the animals from the hunters using this weapon. Strenghts: He has two abilities that he can fit very well. The first one is the climbing, in every single place. He can climb a high tree, a small tree, a wet tree, a rock, a high building, everything. The second ability is the plants identification. He goes to the forest sometimes and then, he learned more about edible plants and insects. Arvird is good with hiding too, since she is pretty small. Weaknesses: Arvird is very bad with a close combat, because he is small and he can't manage close-range weapons. He prefers attack from away. He is bad too with brute strenght and leading his allies. Fear: Pediophobia, fear of dolls. Interview Angle: Arvird will be nice, but extremely serious. Bloodbath Strategy: He will try to stick with his alliance, grab a backpack and get away quickly. Token: A dried leaf that he found on the forest. Appearance/Placing: Fluffeh Kitteh's Path Games! Fate: Living (by now) Kills: None Placement: 1st/56th HungerGamesFanatic21's 122nd Hunger Games! Fate: Living (by now) Kills: None Placement: 1st/28th Category:VDA's Tributes Category:District 11 Category:Males Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Victors Category:Dual Victor